1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to night lights. More particularly, it relates to a night light that is positioned on a floor, preferably under a bed, in remotely spaced relation to an electrical wall outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional night lights are releasably plugged into electrical wall outlets. Accordingly, they provide a dim light in the immediate vicinity of the wall outlet. If a user needs lighting at a different part of the room, that need cannot be fulfilled by a conventional night light.
Thus there is a need for a night light that could be positioned away from an electrical wall outlet. More specifically, there is a need for a night light that can be positioned at any location in a room where illumination is needed.
Conventional night lights use incandescent bulbs and typically have no on/off switch. Thus, they consume about four (4) watts of power twenty four hours a day. They also generate heat that can start fires if they are positioned near a combustible material. Thus, positioning an incandescent light bulb beneath a bed or other article of furniture creates a hazard.
A need therefore exists for a night light that consumes substantially less power and that generates substantially less heat than a conventional night light so that it can be safely positioned beneath an article of furniture such as a bed.
However, in view of the prior art taken as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the identified needs could be fulfilled.